psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pieski i Pokaz Talentów
Uwaga! Na początku chciałabym ogłosić że to jest opowiadanie grupowe. W tym opowiadaniu kilka piesków z Psiego patrolu będzie występowało na Pokazie Talentów. I poprosiła bym o pomoc moderatorów do wstawienia potrzebnych kategorii. Zanim zaczniemy opowiadanie to podam wam kilka wskazówek: ''' # '''Jeśli jakaś osoba śpiewa, napiszcie to stylem ''takim. '' # A jeśli kilka osób śpiewa, napiszcie to stylem ''takim.'' Więc zaczynamy! :D Rozdział 1 Był dzień wakacji. Pieski jeszcze spały. - Rubble... która godzina? - spytała obudzona Rosa, a Rubble spał. - Rubble! - warknęła cicho na Rubble'a. - Hmm... tak słonko? - spytał Rubble. - Która godzina? - Jakoś... nie wiem. - odparł buldog. - Ok... No cóż! To chciałabym Ci coś powiedzieć... - WSTAWAĆ WSZYSCY! - krzyknęła Kara. - Daj pospać! - krzyknął Obi. - NIE! WSTAWAĆ NATYCHMIAST! - No proszę mamy śpiocha w ekipie... Ashira wsta... Nagle gdy Kara dźgnęła łapą Ashirę, to lwica gburowato ryknęła na suczkę. - Matko boska! Nie chcesz wstawać to nie! Jezu... - dodała Kara. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry. Pieski jadły śniadanie, lecz Ashira nadal leniwie spała. - Ktoś pójdzie po Ashirę?- zaśmiała się Dilara. - Ja mogę!- zaoferowała się Tomira. - To ja idę z Tobą!- dodała Rossita. - Rosa, to co chciałaś mi powiedzieć? - spytał Rubble. - Chciałam Ci powiedzieć że będziesz tatusiem - odparła Rosa. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rubble'a. - No dobra, może wstanę - odparła Ashira, po czym wstała. - Psi patrol, zbiórka w bazie! - zawołał Ryder. - Ryder wzywa! - odparły pieski, po czym pojechały windą. - Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder! - Dobrze, zatem... - Ryder! Chciałbym coś powiedzieć! - odparł Rubble. - Słuchamy Cię, Rubble - odparł Ryder. - Chciałbym powiedzieć że Rosa jest w ciąży - Dobrze, zatem dzisiaj będziemy organizować pokaz talentów w Zatoce Przygód. Każdy chętny piesek będzie mógł wystąpić i będzie to dla zabawy. Dlatego wyznaczę pieski do dzisiejszej roboty - odparł Ryder. - Rubble śpieszy z pomocą - Obi tak to robi! -Raz, dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja!! - Lece tam ,gdzie jest potrzebna pomoc ma! -Gray najbogatszy pies na świecie pomoże Ci w biedzie! -Victoria gotowa na misję!Czyli Wasza modna śnieżynka! - Ashira, Bites, Maximus, Minimus, Rubble, Diego, Xander, Rubble, Tiger Belle, Kaiden, Rocky, Skye, Amy, Clif, Obi, Juka, Gray, Chris, Andrew, Hela, Roxo, Kara, Bumblebee! Wy zbudujecie scenę. - Jedynie Lwi Agent się tym zajmie - Lew? Tygrys? Co za różnica? - Agent Maximus biegnie na pomoc! - Minimus jak zawsze jest dobry - Rubble śpieszy z pomocą! - (Nie wiem czy mógłby mówić Diego) - Coś się zepsuje, coś się popruje, ja tego na pewno nie zepsuję! - Lecę tam, gdzie jest potrzebna pomoc ma! - Raz, dwa do akcji gotów jestem ja! - Oto pies który lata! - Zielony znaczy jedź! - Gotowa do lotu! - (Nie wiem co mógłby mówić Clif) - Obi tak to robi! '' - (Nie wiem co mogłaby mówić Juka) - Problem finansowy? Gray przyjdzie z odsieczą i problem z głowy! - Szybko, melduje się do powietrznej akcji! - Do gry czas! Andrew jest na pierwszym miejscu nie raz! - (Nie wiem co mógłby mówić Roxo) - (Nie wiem co mogłaby mówić Hela) - Skakanie mam w genach! - Żądle jak pszczoła! - Colette, Rossita, Dellicia, Victoria, Briana, Rita, Flesh, Alaska, Matt, Vivienne, Velari, Niara, Dilara. Wy zaprojektujecie scenę! - Tam gdzie moda, tam Colette! - Rossita zaprojektuje coś na pomoc! - Dellicia zwali problem z nóg! - Victoria gotowa na misję! Czyli Wasza modna śnieżynka! - Ubrania, to moja pasja! - Gotowa do impry! - Gotowy do pracy, Ryder! - Górska Alaska zaraz Ci pomoc przytaska! - (Nie wiem co mógłby mówić Matt) - Vivienne jako modelka nigdy nie zawiedzie! - Velari, niesie modę! - Policjantka zaraz złapie przestępce! - Dilara czerwony dywan rozkłada! - Poprosiłem ambasadorów Europy by porozwieszali plakaty, gdy przyjadą. Po wykonaniu zadań będziecie mogli się zgłosić do występu. Ale pierwszy występ będzie dla zabawy, dopiero jutro na występie będziemy wybierać pieski do półfinału, który nastąpi po jutrze. Psi patrol rusza do akcji! - dodał Ryder, po czym pieski pojechały na misję. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera Pieski zaczęły budować scenę, a Ashira jadła śniadanie. - Ashira?! Czemu jesz śniadanie w pracy?! - zszokował się Bites. - Bo nie zdążyłam zjeść rano. - No i widzisz? Trzeba się było słuchać Kary. - odparł Bumblebee. - No cóż... Najwyraźniej byłam marudna - dodała lwica. - Cała Ashira. - odparła Kara. - Kara... przepraszam że na Ciebie ryknęłam - odparła Ashira. - Nic się nie stało - odparła Kara, po czym przytuliła Ashirę. - No a teraz do roboty! - dodała suczka, po czym szła dokończyć pracę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Ashiry Tymczasem przyjechali ambasadorzy Europy. - Witajcie! Ryder wam zlecił zadanie żebyście powiesili plakaty po Zatoce Przygód. - odparła Ashira. - Wszystko wiemy - odparła Polanie, po czym poszła z Ambasadorami rozwiesić plakaty. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Szczeniaki się bawiły na podwórku, Shiny śpiewała. * Leci muzyka Timber w wersji karaoke - ''Dziś się dzieje, więc wołam jazda! Lepiej się rusz i zatańcz znów. To będzie noc, której nie zapamiętasz. Ja będę tą, której nie zapomnisz. Uuuuu-Uuuuuu-Uuuuuuu-Uuuu-Uuuuu-Uuuuuuuuu - zaśpiewała próbnie Shiny, bo przygotowywała się na pokaz. - Pięknie śpiewasz Shiny! - odparł Rainstorm. - Dzięki. Mam talent... i oczywiście fana - dodała Shiny, przesyłając oczko do Rainstorma. - Tylko nie wiem czy to dobra piosenka na występ. Bo nie mam partnera... - odparła Shiny. - Wiesz co? Mogę zostać twoim partnerem! - odparł piesek. - Na prawdę?! Dzięki! - odparła Shiny, po czym przytuliła się do Rainstorma. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Po kilku godzinach scena została zbudowana. - Wow... Ta scena jest niesamowita!!! - odparła Shiny. - To tutaj będziemy występować. Ale super. - odparła Niara. - Dobra robota pieski! Jeśli ktoś jest chętny to możecie potrenować swoje umiejętności za kurtyną. Mamy tylko dwie godziny do rozpoczęcia występu! - odparł Ryder. - A czy Ambasadorzy rozwiesili plakaty? - dodał chłopiec. - Plakaty rozwieszone po całym mieście, Ryder! - odparła Polanie. - Dobrze, teraz powiem o informacjach dotyczące dzisiejszego pokazu. Pokaz rozpocznie się o 18:00, przyjdzie wiele mieszkańców Zatoki Przygód. Sędziami będą ja, Pani Burmistrz, Burmistrz Humdinger i oczywiście Chase. Dzisiejszy Pokaz będzie dla zabawy, natomiast w jutrzejszym koncercie będziemy wyznaczać pieski do finału który nastąpi pojutrze. Więc kto jest chętny by dzisiaj wystąpić? - Ja! Ja! - odparła Shiny. - I ja z nią! - dodał Rainstorm. - Dobrze, ktoś jeszcze chętny? - spytał Ryder. -Hmmm..JA!- zaoferował się Jackie. - I ja! - odparła Niara. - My też! Cała Europa! - odparła ambasadorzy Europy. - I my! - Odparli Rainbow i Rumber. - Ja mogę wystąpić! - odparł Bites. - No cóż... ja bym mogła też wystąpić - odparła West. - Ja z moją ekipą? Na 102! - dodał Shilling. - My byśmy mogli wystąpić - odparła Skye, wraz z Marco. - My też! - odparli Dylan z Brianą i Viggo z Amber. - No i ja! - odparła Junio. - No i my! - odparli Solo, Rossita i Athena. - W sumie pierwszy raz moglibyśmy wystąpić z rodzinką! - odparła Colette. - Ja też! - odparła Tomisa. - Dobrze to chyba już wszystkie pieski mamy. Zatem macie 2 godziny na próbę i przećwiczenie swoich talentów! - odparł Ryder. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rydera Rozdział 2 Była 18:00 i widownia się zbierała. Wszyscy mieszkańcy Zatoki Przygód oraz rywalizującego miasta się zbierali. Jako sędziowie przyszli Ryder, Pani Burmistrz, Burmistrz Humdinger i Chase. - Już idą! - odparł Barnim, który wyglądał za kurtynę. - Mam Cię na oku... - odparł Barnim, zaostrzając wzrok na Chicalettę. - Czyli że to psy mają dzisiaj śpiewać? Moje koty potrafią lepiej! - popisywał się Burmistrz Humdinger. - Dobra! Wszyscy na miejsca! Przygotować się! - odparł Gray. Podczas gdy pieski się przygotowywały do wystąpienia, na scenę wyszła Chicaletta. Barnim spostrzegł kurczaka, który był na scenie. - O nie! Wracaj tu! - odparł Barnim, który wbiegł z pogoń za Chicalettą. Chicaletta spostrzegła psa i uciekała bardzo szybko. W tym czasie Burmistrz Humdinger niezauważalnie wcisnął X. - Sir! Jeszcze nie się nie zaczął występ! - krzyknął Chase. - Nie no... Co mamy teraz z nim zrobić? - odparł zawiedziony Gray, po czym zrobił facepalm. - No co? Nie to był przypadek! Poza tym to twoje zwierzę, co nie Pani Burmistrz? - kłamał Pan Burmistrz. - No pewnie że tak! - odparła Pani Burmistrz. - I to dlaczego powinno dostać X! - dodał złośliwie. - Wracaj tu, ty udręko jedna! - krzyczał Barnim, a widownia zaczęła się śmiać. - Może uznajmy że to początek przedstawienia? Bo i tak widownia ciśnie bekę. - spytał Bites. - O nie! Muszę pomóc! Nadchodzę, Barnim! - odparła Samira, która szła pomóc Barnimowi. - Może masz rację - odparł Gray. Nagle biała suczka potknęła się o kabel zasilania i wtedy runęła na Barnima, który przygwoździł Chickalettę. -HA HA HA!! - widownia gruchnęła śmiechem. -Mam Cię diable wcielony!- odparł triumfalnie Barnim, po czym oddał kurę Pani Burmistrz. -PFF! Zgraja bezużytecznych psów!- parsknął Humdinger. -Wcale, że nie...- syknął Chase, a jego gardła wydobył się głuchy warkot. Wtedy do Chase 'a podszedł Kot Chase. -A-a- APSIK!- kichnął Chase. -O, nie... Tato.- odparł Gray. -Kociaki teraz!- szepnął Humdinger. Zza kurtyna. -Gotowi?- zapytała Tomira. Lecz gdy jedne z kotów wbiegły za kurtynę, odstraszył je Bites. - I widzicie! Macie tu większego kuzyna z Azji! - ryknął Bites. - Bardzo dobre przedstawienie! Macie wszyscy V! - odparł Ryder, po czym Ryder, Pani Burmistrz i Chase postawili V. - A teraz wystąpią Shilling i jego drużyna! - odparł Gray. * Leci muzyka TheFatRat - Fly Away feat. Anjulie Drużyna Shillinga zaczęła występować. Na początku występu Sensei Inu gadał z nim i podarował mu mapę. Na scenie wyświetlają się zdjęcia z Shilingiem i Maulee. Shilling zaczął na przedstawieniu biec, a scena się poruszała. Zoumo był pierwszy bossem w przedstawieniu z którym walczył. Tło sceny się zmienia na Sad Wiśni. Shiling szedł przez Sad Wiśni i popatrzył na swoje zdjęcie z Maulee. Z górnej części sceny spadały kwiaty wiśni. Tło się zmienia na jaskinię w środku wulkany. Finałowym bossem w przedstawieniu była West przebrana za mrocznego Lorda Rouko. W przedstawieniu pojawiła się klatka w której siedziała Maulee. Shiling zaczął walczyć z West. West weszła w stan awatara, lecz Shiling zaczął walczyć płonącą kataną i wygrał. West biegnie za kurtynę. Shiling uwalnia Maulee i ją całuje. - Świetna byłaś West! - odparł East. - Dzięki Widownia biła brawa i od wszystkich sędziów Shiling, Maulee, Sensei Inu i West dostali V co dobrze oznaczało. Następnie zaczęła występować Niara. Początek muzyki Cirucus Afro. Niara zaczyna żonglować piłeczkami lecz specjalnie upuszcza jedną i tworzy efekt domina. Potem znowu próbuje. Widownia ryczy ze śmiechu. Po 10 razie udała, że odpuściła zgaszono światło i wtem... założyła na siebie strój różowego puchatego jednorożca. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki Pink Fluffy Unicorn Dancing on Rainbows Karakoe. -Pink Fluffy Niaracorn dancing on Rainbows! Pink Fluffy Niaracorn Dancing on Rainbows!- skakała po scenie i śpiewała. Wtem z góry jak w scenariuszu Obi wylał wiaderko wody, tyle, że dodał do niej kostki lodu. Wylał na suczkę a tamta skoczyła do góry na 4 metry!! Ze zjeżonym futrem na szyi. Do tego krzyknęła ze zdziwienia.Widownia dostała napadu śmiechu, a jeden facet dostał od śmiechu czkawki. Następnie Niara ukłoniła się i rzuciła surowe spojrzenie Obi 'emu. -Upsi..- szepnął Obi. Ledwo żywi Pani Burmistrz, Ryder i Chase postawili V. -Genialnie!! Ha Ha! Cudownie wyszła Niara!- powiedziała ledwo trzymając się krzesła Pani Burmistrz, potem wstała by bić brawo. -Pff! Sztuczne...- udając lekceważenie odparł Humdinger, lecz występ mu się podobał i w wypowiedzi nie krył zazdrości. -Niara powinna występować częściej!!- zaśmiał się Chase. -Rzeczywiście.Hah!- dodał wesoło Ryder. -Następnym uczestnikiem konkursu są nasze Słowiańskie Pieski!!- zapowiedział radośnie oraz donośnie Gray. -Do dzieła!- skoczyła z entuzjazmem Slavia. -Trzymamy kciuki!- odparła bardzo pogodnie Ashira. Pieski wychodzą.. Początek muzyki Slavic Music Seredina Zimy Z tyłu pojawia trójwymiarowa wielka łąka. Po niej chodzi Tomira. Obok niej delikatne powiewy wiatru. Wysuwa łapę do przodu i tworzy elegancki delikatny podmuch wiatru. Obraz się zmienia Slavia wychodzi zza wielkiego dębu w okół jej łapy po przyczepiane są róże. Widzi ucierpiały kawałek drzewa dotyka łapką i uszkodzenie zniknęło..! Widownia była zdziwiona. Raptem Milena stoi nad rzeczką podnosi łapę i za pomocą West, która stała za kurtyną i kierowała żywiołami podniosła ją. Tak samo Ardo to zrobił, tyle, że stał w prawdziwej imitacji strumyka i robił fale.Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki Slavic Music Slava Moy Brat. ''Raptem las staje w płomieniach. A na jego środku środku siedzi Barnim, którego łapy tworzą kuliste kule ognia. Posłał ją przed nos Humdinger 'a lecz dosłownie milimetr przed zatrzymała się i wróciła tworząc ognistego ptaka. Obraz się ściemnia.. Ukazuje się las nocą wśród drzew migają straszne sylwetki piesków przebranych za wije itp. Wtem idzie Cleo lasem. Jest wyraźnie zaniepokojona. Raptem coś za nią idzie. Unosi się za pomocą piór przyczepionych do łap i wylatuje na polanę. Ogląda się na las i wyskakuje Maulee przebrana za południcę. Sunia biegnie wtem, potyka się na łące i już południca- Maulee do niej podeszła gdy..''Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki Gunnar Olsen Cold Rise. ''Wyskakuje Tomisa. Odpycha ją, po czym bierze Cleo na plecy i obwija granatowym, wręcz czarnym szalem z połyskiem gwiazd. Południca omija Cleo, ale atakuje Tomisę. Nagle..''Koniec muzyki. Początek Emotional/Orchestral Music - Vindsvept - Heart of Thunder. Rozbłyska światło i wchodzi na jasno ubrana Samira. Południca znika. Koniec muzyki. Środek muzyki Slavi Music Serdenia Zimy. ''Wszystkie pieski tańczą w okół ogniska. Obraz się ściemnia.. Pieski się kłaniają. -BRAWO!!- krzyknęła wzruszona Pani Burmistrz, która wstała bijąc brawo. Wzruszeni Ryder i Pani Burmistrz oraz zachwycony Chase wciskają V. -Podziękujmy też Kate i Mishce za pomoc i robieniu niesamowitych efektów!- zawołał Gray. Mishka i Kate wychodzą i się kłaniają. -Oraz West, która pomagała ujarzmić żywioły! Oraz nawet pomóc latać!- dodał Gray. West wychodzi na scenę i się kłania. -Byliście super!- wykrzyczał Psi Patrol. -Super! Byłaś bardzo straszna Maulee!- odparł Shiling. -Dzięks. Drobnostka! -Jak zwykle extra West..- szepnął East. -Brawo Mishko!- pogratulował King. Następnie miał się odbyć występ Colette, Rossity i Dellici. * Leci muzyka ''Metal Crusher Colette była przebrana za Mettaton'a, Rossita za Frisk, a Dellicia za Alphys. - Więc witaj ponownie w tym metalowym ataku. Z psem tracącym swoją duszę dziś, to fakt! Nie mogą krzyczeć, nie mogą marzyć ani śnić. Dzisiejsze procedury nie tak się odbędą! ''- śpiewała Colette. - Wybacz mi! - prosiła Dellicia. - ''Doktorku, nie mów tak! To okazja życiowa by zobaczyć mnie! Teraz usiądź malutki, to będzie sama przyjemność. Zostaniesz gwiazdą, a potem spłoniesz jak jedna! Teraz zobacz me imię na ekranach, kochanieńki. Będziesz marzył aby być tam ze mną. Oby to była niezła walka, kochanieńka. Nikt nie powstrzyma tej celebrytki! ''- śpiewała dalej. - ''Bądź spokojny, nie ma powodu by panikować. To prawdziwy słodziak, mimo że chce cię zabić. ''- śpiewała Dellicia. - ''Mam styl, mam grację. A teraz złaź z mojej twarzy. Bo już niedługo kopniesz w kalendarz. Nawet nie próbuj "Jestem taki elegant!" ''- śpiewała Colette. - ''Po prostu nie wiem czy powinnyśmy doprowadzać dziecko do płaczu. - śpiewała Dellicia. - Nikt Cię nie pytał, Alphys! Późnimy się, cicho bądź! To moja rola życia, dziś wieczorem oni giną! Proszę, nie bój się kochanieńki. Jesteś elegancki, bajeczny. A ja pięknością! Wyprawia mi wielką paradę, kochanieńki. Kiedy machineria skopie twój zadek! ''- śpiewała nadal Colette. - Okej, okej. Tworzyłam Mettatona... Wiem jak go obejść! Tyle co musisz zrobić, to... - odparła Dellicia. - A, a, a, doktorze! Bez oszukiwania! ''Nie, nie, nie, kochany doktorze, to moje show. I nie możemy pozwolić abyś się tu wtrącała. Pozostań z nami, przyjdź i zobacz wieczorny show! Ta sama pora, ten sam kanał, ja tam będę! ''Zadzwoń kiedy będziecie chcieli PRAWDZIWYCH dreszczów emocji. Miłego pilotu! Żegnam! - odparła Colette, po czym skończyło się przedstawienie. Aktorzy dostali V. - O MÓJ BOŻE, UNDERTALE! Znaczy miłego wieczoru - pochwalił Burmistrz Humdinger. Następnie miał występować Jackie. Podczas występu Maxis zauważył że jeden z kotów Kociej Katastrofy wybiega z klatki i biegł zawiadomić inne pieski z PP, oraz rozwiązać problem wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. - Pssst... Przyjaciele! Mamy problem... - Jaki znowu problem, braciszku? - spytała BeautyBelle. - Kilka kotów wybiegło z klatki... Chyba chcą zepsuć show! - Musimy coś zaradzić! - odparł Scott. - Zgadzam się! - dodała Miley. - Dobrze to plan jest taki... Scotty, Milk, Beeck, Fuergo, Riverdale, Rainbow, Rumber! Wy biegniecie po rodziców! Mufin, Hopper, BeautyBelle, Ally, Rambo, Scott, Miley, Junio, Spring, Summer, Amber, Ash, Rashta! My spróbujemy rozwiązać problem sami! - Hej zaraz! Czemu ja mam iść po rodziców? Sam nie możesz tego załatwić?! - zdenerwował się Riverdale. - No po i tak być wszystko zepsuł! - warknął Maxis. - Hej! Chłopaki, nie mamy czasu! - warknęła Mufin na Maxis'a i Riverdale'a. - OK, Mufin! - odparli Maxis i Riverdale po czym pieski poszły robić zadanie, lecz Riverdale biegł nie tam gdzie trzeba. - Mówiłem Ci że masz iść tam gdzie trzeba! - warknął Maxis na River'a, po czym go zepchnął. -Chłopaki! Ugh dajcie spokój biegniemy!-zwróciła uwagę Muffin. Wtem akurat wpadli na Bites 'a, Missouri, Tetradi, Maulee, Chiro, Viki, Shiraz, Deve, Delgado i Kasumi. -Dobrze, że jesteście!!- wysapała Spring. -Co się stało?- zapytała Kasumi. -Kocia Katastrofa..- wysapała BeautyBelle. -Co!?- zapytał samego siebie Bites. -Ok! Wy lećcie do rodziców, w tym wypadku Rambo i Junio lećcie do Harry 'ego.- zarządziła Chiro. -Tak jest!- odparły szczeniaki. -Mogę Wam pomóc!- zadeklarowała się Amber. -Ok. Tylko uważaj bo Viggo nas zakatrupi jak coś Ci się stanie!- zaśmiała się Shiraz. -Co tam?- zapytały Dilara, Ashira i Niara. -Dobrze, że jesteście! Kocia Katastrofa!! Szybko!!- odparła Tetradi. -Ooo- odparła Ashira. Po czym lygrys, lwica i pieski pobiegli. Wtem by zdezorientować koty Ashira z Bites ;em zaryczeli. -Woow.. Masz śliczny ryk Ashiro.. Znaczy.. Ech nie ważne..- zmieszał się Bites. Wtem kot goniony przez Tetradi wpadł pod łapy Bites 'a. -Grr..- warknął. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Bites'a Hopper, BeautyBelle, Ally i Rambo biegli ratować Skye przez jej kocią wersją. -O, nie! Skye!- krzyknął Marco. - Babciu, uważaj! - ostrzegła Ally, po czym kotka Skye skoczyła na prawdziwą Skye. - Babciu! - krzyknęła Ally, która biegła z Rambo ją uratować. - To jaki masz plan, liderze? - spytała BeautyBelle. - Liderze? Przecież Maxis tu rządzi! - zdziwił się Hopper. - Wybacz... Myślałam że jak nie ma z nami Maxis'a to ty tu rządzisz - odparła zawstydzona suczka. - OK! DORWAĆ KOTA! - krzyknął Hopper po czym wraz z BeautyBelle próbowali złapać kotkę. Kotka uciekając skoczyła na twarz Hopper'a, przez co piesek miał spaść. - HOPPER! - krzyknęła BeautyBelle, po czym przyciągnęła Hopper'a do siebie, ratując go. - Wow! Dzięki Beauty. - odparł piesek. - Wybacz... bałam się o ciebie... - dodała suczka. Pieski się zarumieniły i nie patrząc światło było skierowane na nich, przez co widownia ich zauważyła. - Uuuuuu - odparła widownia. - Jest! Nareszcie! - odparła Shiny. - Lepiej schodźmy stąd... - odparła BeautyBelle. - Masz rację! - dodał Hopper biegnąc za nią. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Teraz Ambasadorzy zaczęli występować. * Leci w tle muzyka ''Oda do radości Na scenę wbiegają Slavia z Polanie, po czym inni ambasadorzy Europy. I zaczynają śpiewać. - O, radości, iskro bogów, kwiecie Elizejskich pól, święta, na twym świętym progu, wstaje nasz natchniony chór. Jasność twoja wszystko zaćmi, złączy, co rozdzielił los, wszyscy ludzie będą braćmi, tam, gdzie twój przemówił głos. * Zmiana sceny znaczek łapy Muzyka zaczyna grać szybciej. Teraz Maxis i Mufin biegną w pościg za kocim Chase'm. - To jest więc nasz plan tak wielki, by złapać tego kota! Nigdy więcej nie ucieknie i niech lepiej do klatki wraca! - zaśpiewał Maxis, po czym zaczął -'' I zobaczysz jaka kara spotka cię, gdy wrócisz już! Bo to zawsze dobro zwycięża i przepędza zło, jak najdalej! Jasność dobra, zła zaćmi i skończy się cały cyrk. Wszyscy będziemy sobie równi, tak jak na to zasłużyliśmy!'' - zaśpiewała Mufin. Koci Chase wchodzi na linę do której jest przywiązany worek i zaczynał start do bujania się po scenie. W tym czasie Riverdale i Mira próbują sami złapać kociego Chase'a. - Dobra... gotowa? - spytał Riverdale do Miry. - Riverdale?! - zdziwił się Maxis. - No cóż.. Nie ważne! Gotowa jesteś, Mufin? - spytał Maxis. - Chyba... Tak! - odparła Mufin, po czym Maxis z Mufin, oraz Riverdale z Mirą zaczynają bujać się na swoich liniach za kotem. -Juhuu!- krzyczała publiczność. Szczeniaki uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Kot przekrzywił się na bok wżynając pazurami w linę. Galeria Pups_got_Talent_tittle_card.PNG|Okładka Kategoria:Sezon 2 Kategoria:Odcinek 21 Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Polanie Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Rainstorm Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Arrby Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Alaska Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Pani burmistrz Kategoria:Burmistrz Humdinger Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Martyna Lwica Gaming Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Rita Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Aldona Kategoria:Kazimierz Kategoria:Egle Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Chris Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Andrew Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Roxo Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Miley